The Prince and The Frog
by Victory Is My Name
Summary: A random story of a lonely Prince who meets a FrogBoy and sets out on a journey through the village. There he talks about his family and asks about the boy's frog hat. But it all turns out to be a dream...
1. Ch 1: The Prince Meets The Frog

**Helloooooo.**

**Ahaha…Um, Yeah, so, this is the first time I'm writing a KHR story ONLINE(emphasis on that), although I've thought of many ideas and wrote a few of them in my notebook.**

**Awkward… Yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it and also, please don't swear or anything about this…I tried my best(Though, apparently, not enough. Yeah yeah yeah…).**

**PS. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.(OMG! How I wish I did!)**

**Also, this is a very, **_**very **_**short story. Only three chapters. I warned you. So don't go all "WTF is **_**this**_**? This is supposed to be a **_**story**_**? It's **** short!" And all that what-not swearing. But I'm going to write much longer stories. So, yeah, please enjoy. And sorry if it sucks… :( Really… 'Cause it does…**

[Chapter One: The Prince Meets The Frog.]

**O**nce there lived a very bored prince. He was so bored one day that he decided to take a stroll in the garden of his castle. He was walking, when his feet found their way to a pond - absentmindedly. And there he found a frog…No…A Frog-Boy. With a very froggy-looking hat on his teal haired head. The Frog-Boy was dunking his feet into the pond, fiddling with a lotus flower. He looked up as the prince walked closer to him.

"Oh. Hello, Prince Belphegor senpai." he said in a monotone voice.

He looked down into the pond and fiddled with the lotus flower again. Prince Belphegor didn't ask how he knew his name. Everyone did. He was the Prince, after all.

Instead he asked, "…Who're you?" rather harshly.

"Oh. My name's Fran, Prince Belphegor senpai." The Frog-Boy, Fran, said. "I came from over that wall." he added.

"…No, you stupid Frog. I meant _what _are you? A frog or a human? Shishishi~" Prince Belphegor laughed.

"I'm a human of course— What a stupid question, Prince Belphegor senpai. I'm just _wearing _a frog hat. It's not against the law." The boy answered, carelessly.

Prince Belphegor stopped laughing. Now his face was grim and slightly interested in the boy now.

Usually, in his castle, if he made fun of somebody, they would just try to simper - afraid of getting killed by him - or just groan…or not answer at all. Probably because they were too scared to say anything, and as if Prince Belphegor expected anything from those idiots. He would throw his knives at these people and kill them, later. Which meant-err-mostly everybody. So nobody would go close to Prince Belphegor at all. Frightened, of course. But again, as if he cared about those jerks. Actually, it was a better thing that they weren't blocking his way all the time. They were so boring. Way boring. Even killing them wasn't enough to make the Prince's day. But this boy, the frog-hat Fran, was calm and monotone about it…He just really didn't care. Or maybe he was too un-interested to notice. Whatever way, he took this as a normal comment, which Prince Belphegor now thought that it probably _was_ on his daily schedule. Getting pointed at and called "Frog". Yay. How nice. This was interesting…and unusual for Prince Belphegor. He stared at the boy. The boy, feeling his contact, looked up.

He then said, "Hey, Bel-umm…Prince Belphegor senpai -"

Prince Belphegor interrupted. "Call me 'Bel'."

"Oh. Ok. Hey, Bel senpai."

"Stupid frog. Are you deaf? Didn't I say to call me 'Bel'?"

"Oh. Whatever, Bel senpai."

Bel sighed. Oh, how annoying this frog was…

"Anyways, Bel senpai, I was wondering. Why do you keep your bangs down?" Fran asked again.

Bel frowned. The Frog-boy sure didn't _look_ or _sound _like he was interested at all. Not the slightest. But what he was like was that he was his damn old monotone self. This momentarily puzzled Bel, and made him smile, thinking this would be fun.

"Shishishi~ Then why do you wear a frog hat?"

"Oh_…this_…Long story, senpai."

"Shishishis~ I've got time. Tell me. It might be interesting. If not," he held up his knives, "I'll kill you." He laughed.

Fran sighed…"Will you tell me why you put your bangs down, then?"

"Maybe. Depends on whether your story's fun or not. Shishis~"

"That's not fair, Bel senpai. I'll have to be killed by you _and _never get to hear your story!"

"So what. I don't need to tell you. Because-duh-I'm the Prince~ Shishis~"

Fran cursed and muttered about how he'll kill all the princes in this world, eternally, starting with that crazy 'Because I'm a prince'-Bel.

"I heard that, Frog!" Bel shouted.

"So what…As if I care…And I said it out loud on purpose so that he _would _hear…" Fran muttered to himself. At this, Bel threw his knife at Fran, which Fran took out and threw away after giving a grunt.

"Don't throw them away! Hell…" Bel yelled. "So, are you going to tell me, or what?"

Fran sighed and stared at Bel, accusingly.

Silence.

And then –

"FINE!" Bel shouted. "Grr…I put my bangs down because I just like the style! It suits me! And it's because I'm a prince." Bel grinned.

"If you, the so-called-prince, is putting your bangs down just because you're a prince, then all the princes in the world will have their bangs down because they're princes too. Huh?" Fran muttered.

"SHUT IT, FROG! Start with your story already!"

"Fine…Don't get so angry, Bel senpai." at this, Bel grinded his teeth. "Well then, here goes my long story. And I warn you, Bel senpai, when I say long, I mean long."

After Fran heard Bel muttering a quiet "Doesn't matter…" he started telling his 'super long story' (– which wasn't so super…).

"Well, you see, it was yesterday. I woke up in the morning at exactly 7 a.m. and I brushed my teeth, using my favorite green lime-flavored toothpaste, and I went into my room to change. I couldn't decide what to wear between my green overalls together with long striped socks, or my yellow sleeve-shirt with a picture of a green frog in the front and words saying 'Let's save nature, as well as the green frogs' in green, and below that, 'Or else I'll beat the crap out of you.' in red. I decided to wear the sleeve-shirt tucked into black jeans and my white converse shoes to cap it all. I ate froggy-biscuit cereals. Then I walked down to buy a hat. I forgot that I didn't bring my wallet, so I walked back home and picked up my wallet, then started off to the hat store again. When I got to the hat store, I decided I was thirsty, so went to go drink my favorite lime smoothie in the shop, right across the hat sto -"

"STOP! OH MY GOD! WHY IS IT SO USE-LESSLY LONG? Get to the main point!" Bel snapped.

"But senpai, you said you had plenty of time."

Bel growled, frustrated. "Just shut your froggy-mouth and get to the main point!"

"How can I get to the main point if my mouth is shut?" Fran murmured darkly.

"WHAT?" Bel snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. Although Fran couldn't _see_ this.

"Nothing, nothing…" Fran quickly said, sensing Bel's murderous aura. 'Wow. He really has an awful temper.' He thought. "Anyway… I decided I needed a hat. Because everyone said I looked like a frog because of my green hair, which is _teal_, by the way. 'Green' and 'teal'. Different. I went to the store, but there was only this frog hat left. I just bought it, partly because I thought this'd be all I'd get, and partly because I felt sorry for the old woman behind the counter looking so lonely with only a bunch of ugly frog properties for company. Anyway…so I bought it and came out of the store. That's when I noticed the store's sign post. It read, Froggy Hat Store! For frogs and me!. I was dumbfounded. But, oh well. I really didn't care." Fran shrugged.

Silence.

Then Bel bursted out laughing.

"Ishishishi~ Shis! Ah~ Shishis~"

Part of him was thinking, 'What the Hell?' but that's what made it so funny. Bel laughed a little more, then he turned grim again.

"Okay…Pretty okay…You're a pass. I'll find another way to kill you. Shishishi~ So get ready~"

"Oh, goody. What joy. I can hardly wait. So…What were you doing before you met me?"

"Hmm…I was taking a walk…but now that I met you…" Bel grinned. "Let's go see some peasants in their little scrawny village for fun! Shishishi~"

"…Ehh? What…? Wait, but I see them every day!"

"Hn~ Who cares, shishis~ The Prince wants to see it, after all~ Shishishi"

"But…why do I have to go too?"

"Shishishi~ Because the prince has taken interest in the Froggy, and now wants to talk with him while looking around the _village_~"

He said the word _village_ as if it was something dirty and plain.

'…Wow. This prince was really self-centered. And that wasn't a proper reason at all…' Fran frowned.

"But, Bel senpai, I-I can't just-But why -"

"Shishi~ Stop blabbering, Frog. Be honored I'm taking you. We're going. You," Bel pointed his finger at Fran. "And me." He pointed his finger at himself. He paused, and added "Me, the Prince~" while grinning.

"Wait-I-What?" Fran practically shouted in utter disbelief.

And Fran was pulled towards the village by Bel, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Ch 2: The Little Chat Down The Village

**I'm back! You guys missed me? I'm betting nobody did. Yeah… I hear some agreements… Mm… Oh! Some of you missed me? WELL I DIDN'T. Hahaha. Easy there, fella's. Just warming up. I'm only joking ;) Though I'm sure nobody missed me or my stories…** **Yeah, ****I'm feeling very weird today, which isn't saying much, since I'm **_**always**_** feeling weird(I **_**am**_** weird. Not that hard to figure, huh?).**

**Haha… Anyway, please ignore my effin'-ness, and let's concentrate on our favorite anime, KHR :D**

**Oh yeah, and again, I don't own KHR. Pity… Tut tut.**

[Chapter Two: The Little Chat Down The Village]

"**S**o…" Fran started, trying to understand the situation he was in.

He couldn't believe that he really _was_ walking side by sides with Bel.

"Huh. 'So' what?" Bel answered, looking around the village, looking bored, pointing things out and asking what they were from time to time.

He did this now.

"What's _that_?" Bel asked, in a disgusted voice.

"Umm…That's a bed…senpai…" Fran answered, skeptically. 'How could he not know?'

Bel wrinkled his nose. "Why the Hell does it have shapes of _flowers_ on it?"

"It's…for decoration… Doesn't your castle have one? I mean, like, for your mother or something?"

Fran regretted it as soon as he said it. It sounded stupid…and the fact that Bel was staring at him as if he was crazy, made him feel even more stupid.

"Uh…no… Never. I'd throw it out at once, if anybody in my castle bought that _thing_. Shishis…and kill the scum who bought it. And for your information -"

He grinned widely and had a crazy look that only a mad killer could have on.

"I killed the stupid queen along with her idiotic husband and their good-for-nothing _oth_er son~"

Bel laughed to himself, like the maniac he was.

And then, of course he had to say his opinion on that bed…

"It looks like the art sculpture I made when I was young…" he said, thoughtfully.

Fran was surprised at this more what Bel said about murdering his family.

"You made an _art sculpture_? _You_? Are you _serious_?"

Bel hit Fran in the head.

"Of course I am!" he snapped. "For Hell's sake, why should the prince lie when he doesn't want to?"

Fran muttered a curse. Then he questioned Bel.

"What kind of design did you put on the bed you made? Was it good?"

"Ushishi~ Of course it's good. I made it, after all." Bel laughed a bit more, then smiled evilly. "I decorated the bed with…"

Bel grinned.

"…my family's sliced heads~ Shishishi~"

Fran choked on his own spit.

"WHAT?"

Bel laughed like mad.

"That's…That's…UGH. THAT'S SO DISGUSTING, BEL SENPAI!" Fran was so shocked, he shouted at Bel.

"Ah~ Shishi~ It was my choice when I was young, Frog. I was only 8 years old~" Suddenly, Bel's expression became serious. "…And you wouldn't know how hard it was to be living with them…"

Bel turned his face away.

Fran's eyes widened. 'Was he actually in_ pain_?'

The two were quiet for a moment, but then Bel seemed to have cheered up again, because he laughed and hit Fran's head again

"Shishishi~ Why look so serious, frog! Shishi…aren't you supposed to be monotone? Oh yeah. What was it you were going to say, huh, froggy?

Fran didn't answer right away… He was still thinking about how serious Bel's face had been. But then he returned to his monotone self again.

"Oh. _That_…No… Just… Nothing important…"

"Hn…" Bel said carelessly, and in an uninterested voice.

Silence.

"Bel senpai…" Fran called out Bel's name again...absentmindedly.

Fran thought he heard Bel reply, but he wasn't paying attention properly, because he was thinking about how this prince…this Belphegor…was making him show his emotions, when even he, himself, had thought that he had lost those since he was young…

Bel interrupted Fran's thoughts.

"Hey, Frog. You called for my attention. I asked you 'What.'. Why the Hell are you not saying anything, and just staring blankly at the ground?"

Fran came to his senses. 'Oh yeah… I called his name, didn't I…'

"Oh… Sorry, Bel senpai. I was just thinking of my pasts…" 'And you…' he silently added in his head. "Umm… Anyway, I was going to ask…"

Fran stopped walking. Bel did too, listening for more.

"…Where are we?" Fran finally looked around at where they were.

Bel laughed. "You really _are_ monotone and careless, huh? Ushishi~ We're in the 'village'. Just taking a walk while talking…"

Bel smiled. Then he sighed and started walking again. Fran did too.

"Why sigh? Bel senpai?" Fran asked.

Now _he _was the curious one.

"…I was hoping for a more interesting talk…" Bel said, lost in his own thoughts…looking a bit…sad…and lonely…

Then, he suddenly perked up.

"Hey, Frog. Tell me… about your past."

…

"Will it be interesting to you?" Fran asked, rather taken back that somebody would be interested in him. _Him_, the monotone Frog. _Him, _the loner…

"Yes. It will be~ Very." Bel grinned. "If not," his grin got bigger. "Shishis~ I will kill you~"

Fran sighed. Then smiled secretively.

'I'll tell you…' he thought. 'I'll tell you anything… Anything to stop you from looking pained…'


	3. Ch 3: The Frog's Past, and The End

**Yo, everybody!**

**How're you guys all doing?**

**Yeah yeah, I'm doing great. Oh, glad to hear you're doing great, too! Yes, and all that formal-boring-stuff.**

**Anyways, this is my last 'The Prince and The Frog' chapter! YAY! Ahem, I mean, awwngh *sniff* :'((**

**Sad… But I'll try to make it long(I don't think it **_**will**_** be long, but yeah, worth a try…).**

**I'll upload some other fanfics, too, so keep an eye out for those xD I have this fiction/fantasy/adventure book I have in mind(It's not related to ANYTHING. Yes. My very own fiction. Fantasy. Adventure. Whichever.), but I'm not sure where to put it up… It can't go in , 'cause, **_**obviously**_**, it's not a **_**fan**_**fiction. I'm hoping some of you guys can kindly tell me… Ah, well...  
>Oh, and of course I don't own KHR. Why do I keep saying that? It's so obvious that I don't. I dunno. I think I read something about 'having to mention that' somewhere… Hmm.<strong>

[Chapter Three: The Frog's Past, and The End.]

"**S**o…You're gonna tell me now, Froggy?" Bel grinned brightly, expecting a 'Yes' from the Frog.

"…No." Fran had changed his mind as soon as Bel had called him 'Froggy'.

"WHAT?" Bel spluttered, shocked. "BUT - PLEASE?"

Fran was taken aback. 'He actually said _please_? _Him_?'

"Umm…why?" he blurted out, sounding very stupid indeed.

Bel rolled his eyes. "Because I told you, it'll be interesting! Do you want to die instead then? Argh… I'm just bored. So please tell me." Bel looked very annoyed. _Very_. But at the same time, he really seemed to be pleading.

Seeing Bel plead, Fran thought this would be fun and played dumb, even further.

"So…whenever you're bored…I have to tell you about my past?" Fran questioned, yet again.

"NO!" Bel shouted. "Oh my God, are all frogs so _slow _and _stupid_?" Bel muttered exasperatedly.

"But Bel senpai, I'm not a frog." Fran chimed in.

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN CARE, YOU FR -" He cut off his sentence and sighed. 'Calm down…' he thought. His bad temper was showing. It's been a long time since he had gotten this frustrated and annoyed.

"Just tell me." Bel said.

"Umm…When?" Fran asked. He was doing a hard job keeping his face straight from laughing and showing amusement.

"NOW!" Bel shouted.

"Okay…God…Calm down…" Fran muttered, wanting to roll his eyes. What a bad temper the prince had. "Of course I'd tell you… I mean, who wants to get killed by a sadistic prince? So don't ask such an obvious question. _Please_." He added the last part, wanting to embarrass Bel even further.

Bel breathed heavily. He wanted to hit this frog. Stick his many-knives into him. Kill it. But no… He decided to wait. Even the _prince_, the _lazy prince Bel_, read books. He decided it was a good thing he did, too. He had read the book Don't Eat the Marshmallow…Yet! and it was a relief he remembered it now. For he didn't kill the malicious frog. He didn't eat the marshmallow. Not yet. For he knew something more sweet was awaiting him.

'That sounds kind of perverted…' Bel thought, as he frowned. 'Does that mean I'm a pervert?' He thought.

'No…' he relaxed his frown.

Of course he wasn't. He was the Prince, after all. THE Prince, with a capital 'P'. He laughed. He told Fran about the book he read, and what he thought of it. He laughed for a moment after that.

"So…Shishis~ Tell me~ Shishishi~" Bel recovered.

Fran sighed. So…Fran had to tell him in the end. Fran sighed again, for he had been planning on NOT to tell Bel his past. That's part why he had pretended not to have understood what Bel said. Although _some_ parts were true. He cursed the book Bel had mentioned right now, while thinking of these things. He swore he would squish every marshmallow he saw—right then, right there. **(- A note from YNZ - Lol X3 That would **_**not **_**make **_**somebody**_** so happy ; )) *wink wink*) **Fran sighed for the third time.

"Fine…" He decided in a monotone voice. And so, he began his story.

"I have no parents, no family, and no house. Because they all got killed and burned by an odd-eyed Pineapple and his other minions; the Dog and the Yoyo-Guy. Yes. The crazy Dog and the way-too-calm-to-be-human Yoyo-Guy with a bar code on left cheek were killing the people of my town and burning the buildings."

At this, Bel interrupted by muttering, "You mean shacks…" But Fran ignored this and continued.

"So my hometown got all ruined, and—YAY. I got kidnapped by the Pedo-Pineapple-head, while my 9 year old self kicked him in the face. Ever wonder why his face is so flat? Oh, wait… Oh…Sorry, Bel senpai. I forgot that you've never seen him before." Fran looked at Bel.

"It's okay. I can still imagine." Bel said.

This startled Fran. "Bel senpai. _You_ can _imagine_?" Fran questioned, wide eyed.

Bel punched Fran in the head. Hard. (Which earned an "Oww!" from Fran.)

"Of course I can imagine – you blithering idiot frog! I'm a human, unlike _you_!" Bel groaned. "Just continue…"

"I'm a human too… That nonsense Fake-Prince… How can I be a frog when I'm walking on two legs and speak? Stupid Fake-Prince with his face half yellow…" Fran muttered darkly.

"WHAT?" Bel threw a few knives at Fran. (Again, an "Oww!" from Fran.) "Just shut your frog-mouth and continue your story!"

As Fran opened his mouth to complain on how he could continue his story while closing his mouth, Bel shouted, "Just shut it and continue! FOR HELL'S SAKE!"

Fran closed his mouth. In truth, he wanted to tell Bel that he didn't _want_ to to anything for Hell's sake, but he decided not to say this. Instead, he opened his mouth and said, "Fine. But I'll only say this: You've sure got an awful temper, Bel senpai."

Bel looked downright murderous, so Fran quickly continued his story.

"Anyway, his face is flat because I kicked his face, but nobody can know that, because he has a pointed nose. Well, _looks _like he does. But don't let that fool you. That's just an illusion. If that illusion is broken, then you can see a very flat nose. It's stupid he made his nose all pointy. Because it makes him seem even more like a pineapple. Anyway, he thought I had good guts, and trained me. Poking me, often in the head, in progress, just because I called him 'Pineapple', which is true. And now, I'm my monotone self. That's why the knives didn't really make me bleed or scream or anything. I've got my brain nailed too many times." Fran finished his story, somewhat lamely. Bel looked at Fran's back, where his knives were sticking out. His eyes shifted to Fran's head, wondering. He looked at the knives again, and blinked. Then he laughed. No matter how nonsense and stupid it sounded - it was funny. Although it wasn't the 'Oh my God! That's _so_ funny!' type of funny, but the 'Oh my God, hahaha! What the Hell?' type of funny. Bel doubled over.

"It's not funny Bel senpai." Fran frowned. "I almost died living with those freaks! And that Pedo-Pineapple was such a pervert and his voice and the way he looked at me was so oily, I wondered how the two other beasts _lived_ with him! Yuck."

Fran crinkled his nose in disgust, looking very serious indeed, but Bel just kept laughing.

"Ushishishi~ Ah~ Shishis~ So… Shishi. If that's true, how did you escape?"

"Oh… Well, I would like to say that my brave little self kicked him in the head and made a heroic escape, but that's not true." Fran frowned. "I think…that somebody… Somebody found me and brought me out… welcoming me into his own family…"

Bel became serious. "And who was that?" Bel asked, seriously and softly.

Fran crunched his eyes, trying to remember. "That was… That was…" He opened his eyes, remembering. He looked straight at Bel with wide eyes. "That was…_you_."

**F**ran opened his eyes and sat up straight. He looked around. He was…in his room…_his_ room, on _his_ bed. Where? Oh. Of course. The Varia headquarters. Fran blinked, momentarily confused. Then the door opened.

"Froggy!" Bel exclaimed in a surprised tone. "You're awake! ...Shishsi. How odd. The world is coming to an end!" Bel cried, grinning.

Fran rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Bel could be such a drama-queen. Or was it 'prince' in his case?

"I was going to wake you up by poking my knives into you." Bel sighed. "What a shame I couldn't…" Bel really _did_ look as if this was a shame.

Bel took in Fran's expression. He smiled, guessing what happened. And remember that the Prince's guesses are 99.9% right. Because… Well, you all know Prince Belphegor's favorite saying. Just _Because he's a prince._ "

"Did the poor Frog have a nightmare? Shishishis~" He teased.

'…Yes… It was all a dream…' Fran smiled secretively. "No… Not a nightmare... But…" Fran put his face closer to Bel's (which startled him) and grinned, shaking his head slightly (which made Bel cock his head and blush a little). "But it was an oddly familiar dream…"

And with that, Fran left the room to wash, while Bel restored himself and followed him, questioning Fran with curiosity. But Fran just smiled.

"Need not to know…" Fran hummed, repeating the words of a detective he saw on one of his favorite animes. **(- A note from YNZ - CONAN people! CONAN! Detective Conan! Case Closed! It's Conan/Shinichi's "Need Not To Know" phrase! xDD)**

**Hey, Guys! Thanks for reading 'The Frog and The Prince' which is, sadly(*coughYeahRealSadcough*), now over : ((**

**But please do not hesitate to read my other stories, which I'll be writing soon!**

**Thankyou!**

**And of course, I'd be very happy if you reviewed my stories : D (Nobody would bother, of course, but yeahhhhhh *sigh*. Can't I **_**wish**_**?)**

**I'm also looking for some friends to share my thoughts on KHR(or other – just tell me), so please message me!**

**Byebii- **


End file.
